1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a process for forming electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices that include fin-type transistor structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fin-type field effect transistors (“FinFET”), formed on a common substrate typically have electrical channel widths that are in increments of substantially even, integer multiples of the height of the semiconductor fin(s) of the FinFET. Being limited to using FinFETs having channel widths limited in this manner can be problematic when optimizing designs to have operational characteristics to assure operation across a desired set of operating parameters. Therefore, it would be desirable to have FinFETs with a greater range of available channel widths.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention. The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.